Royal Treatment
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Seto Kaiba introduces his friend Joey Wheeler to his innocent, kind, and sophisticated cousin, Yami Muto. Joey falls for him, but Yami doesn’t seem interested in his advances. Kaiba bets Joey to take it all the way or face other consequences.


Hi, friends

Hi, friends!

It's been a looooong time since I've done anything for good ol' . Writer's block is a beotch. Anyway, I really just wanted to throw a one-shot out there because updating a multi-chapter story isn't going to work out now that school's going back in 2 weeks. Plus, I don't like leaving people in suspense and then they end up NEVER getting an ending to a story they really like. I've read TONS of fics that were never updated right after they started getting juicy, my own included. So, I'll keep to the one-shots.

This is somewhat similar to the film "Cruel Intentions" with the smexy Ryan Phillippe and the beautiful Reese Witherspoon. But, it's my own take on it.

Full Summary: Seto Kaiba introduces his friend Joey Wheeler to his innocent, kind, and sophisticated cousin, Yami Muto. Joey falls for him, but Yami doesn't seem interested in his advances. Kaiba bets Joey to take it all the way or face other consequences.

Here, here for Dragonshipping!

Royal Treatment

"Ah, welcome Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Kaiba's upstairs in his office. He's been expecting you."

Joey stepped out of his car and handed the keys to Roland, one of Kaiba's suits, and allowed his to take the vehicle away. He slung his coat over his shoulder and began to walk smoothly to the front of the KaibaCorp building. Entering the elevator, he pulled a bag out of his back pocket and tapped his foot as he waited for the device to come to a stop.

He knocked three times before he heard Kaiba's voice through the heavy door.

"Joey?"

"Yeah; it's me."

"Great, great. Come on in."

Joey gripped the handle and pushed the door open, turning around to quietly shut it before approaching the desk.

"So how did it go?" Kaiba asked smoothly, his eyes not leaving the screen of his laptop.

Joey set the bag he had been holding down on the desk.

"Not bad," He started. "I guess people in this city really like your merchandise, Kaiba. I've got tons of pre-order forms that were filled out."

"Wonderful, Wheeler; you're a good salesmen."

Joey shrugged and waited for Kaiba to pay him for his duties. When nothing came up, he questioned the executive.

"Don't you owe _me_ anything?"

Kaiba smirked. "Like money? Nah. This is only the beginning of the business, Wheeler. I don't pay you for running door-to-door trying to get people interested in my products. That's not work. Girl scouts don't get paid to do it, do they?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Fine. What else am I supposed to do?"

Kaiba ceased typing briefly to stare at Joey, who remained standing.

"My cousin's flying in today from Egypt. It would be a waste of money to get one of my guards to pick him up when I can get you to do it for free. You have a car, don't you?"

Joey shuffled his feet and rubbed at his neck.

"Your cousin's Egyptian?"

Kaiba chuckled.

"No, you tripe, he goes to college there to study archeology. I asked him to come here for a little while to help with some stock work. He's good with numbers."

"Are you paying _him_?"

Resting his chin in his hand, Kaiba smiled. "He's family. Your family does you favors. They don't _expect_ money…"

"You are such a little bitch."

Joey waited for Kaiba to scribble down some information about his cousin on a scrap piece of paper before he was handed a picture of the boy.

"His name is Yami. He shouldn't be too hard to miss."

"I can see that…" Joey trailed off, examining the photograph.

--

Joey's rusted Corvette stopped in the airport parking lot. He carefully overlooked the picture one more time before exiting the car and heading through the entrance, immediately beginning to look for the station where Yami's flight would be landing.

Finding it in the knick of time, he waited on a bench outside the glass doors while a crowd of people barged passed him. Upon looking back at the gate, he spotted a spikey-haired stud striding in his direction.

Joey shot out of his chair and swallowed the lump in his throat. He smiled.

It wasn't until Yami's attention was on the other side of the room when he felt a gentle poke on his shoulder.

"Yami? Yami…Muto?" The blonde questioned.

Yami eyed him, confused. "Yes, that's me; and you are…?"

"My name's Joey, I'm a friend of Kaiba's. He asked me to come pick you up."

Yami smiled shyly. "Oh, I see. Well, pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your services."

Joey was blown back by his attractive, masculine voice and maturity.

"No problem. Here, let me carry that…" He began, taking the bag Yami had been carrying away from him before leading him out to the car.

Yami waited as Joey opened the door for him. Smiling, he entered the vehicle.

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen." Yami commented.

With a wave of his hand, Joey chuckled.

"Nah, me? Just being friendly."

While driving down the road, Joey took the time to take in the young man. He sat poised and polite, his hands folded neatly in his lap. He remained quiet. On his ring finger was a shiny silver band. Not wanting to be rude, Joey didn't question him; but curiosity took him over.

"Are you married?"

Turning his attention away from the passing scenery, Yami jerked his head.

"Pardon?" He asked, slightly bewildered.

"Are you married, I asked. That's quite a band you've got there."

Yami laughed through his nose in amusement and brushed a bang back behind his ear.

"It's a purity ring. I got it from the church when I was twelve."

Joey made a face and mentally slapped himself.

"…Oh. Yes, yes…of _course_ it is. Heh…"

Turning his eyes to the right as far as they could go, Joey noticed a stern look on Yami's face.

Yami felt his eyes on him. His head turned roughly towards Joey's.

"Yes…?" He questioned harshly.

Joey chuckled, taken aback.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry…" Joey turned his attention back to the road. "How old are you?"

Yami shifted, but gave no answer.

Joey pursed his lips and took a deep breath. He tapped his fingers on his knee as they waited at a red light.

"Twenty-one."

Joey jumped at the sudden noise. "What?"

"I'm twenty-one. You asked my age."

Nodding politely, Joey smiled. "Me, too."

Pausing, Joey decided to pull at the other's strings.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Yami looked down at his lap and frowned.

"You're being very rude." He retorted.

Joey laughed. "What? I'm just asking…"

"You're prying. Don't be nosy. I've barely known you a half hour."

Shrugging, Joey apologized quietly and continued driving down the road.

--

Roland set down a tray of tea and cookies in front of the conversing cousins as they sat in the luxurious backyard of Kaiba's million dollar estate.

"How does it feel to be back in Japan?" Kaiba questioned.

"It's lovely. I never established how easy people here have it. It's so difficult for them in Egypt. It makes me feel guilty." Yami replied, sipping quaintly on his tea and watching as Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba, strode around with a friend on their horses across the acre.

Roland returned shortly after, Joey at his heels.

"Mr. Wheeler is here, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba quickly set down his mug and motioned for Joey to come forward.

"What've you got for me today, Wheeler?"

Joey handed him a slip of paper. "There's a group over at the hospital who's interested in having a meeting with you sometime."

"The hospital?" Kaiba frowned. "I hate being charitable."

Yami gently sipped on his tea, avoiding Joey's wandering eyes.

"Oh, Wheeler. You remember Yami?"

Reaching out to offer the other a handshake, Joey watched as Yami set his cup down and stood, giving him a firm glare before toting off to join Mokuba for a horseback ride.

Joey stuffed his hands into his pockets and resumed the seat where Yami had been sitting.

"Uh-oh," Kaiba joked. "What happened?"

"He hates me." Joey answered, sinking back into the lounge chair and sighing.

"Why? What did you do?" Kaiba asked.

"I saw the ring on his finger and asked if he was married. It's a normal reaction, right? He said I was being rude and nosy."

"Ah, I see." Kaiba began. "He's kind of the sophisticated type. He prefers to talk about animals and nature and Jesus, you know, stuff like that. Whatever the Pope's been preaching about." He joked.

Noting the blonde's disappointed silence, Kaiba spoke again.

"Do you find him attractive?"

Joey twiddled with his thumbs, bringing them so close to his face his eyes became crossed. He frowned.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try talking to him?"

Joey slapped his hands into his lap.

"Did you _not_ just see the reaction I got now?"

Kaiba paused, bringing his hand to his forehead to block the impending sunshine.

"He likes to swim. He'll probably be in the pool tonight for a while. Why don't you stick around and join him?"

"You think he'll be okay with that?" Joey questioned hopefully.

"Possibly. Talk to him, tell him your dad's a minister or something…"

"He'll think I'm trying to hit on him."

Kaiba stroked at his chin.

"Let's make a little bet. If you can get him to fall in love with you AND sleep with you, I'll pay you half of all the funds I make during the fall shipment season. If you can't, maybe you and I could get a little more acquainted…"

Joey groaned.

"You're joking? You know he won't fall for me."

"Yeah, I know."

--

Joey peered around the corner of the sliding glass door. The moonlight reflected on not only the cool water, but on Yami as well. He was standing on the edge of the pool in dark blue swim trunks, squirting at his feet with the hose.

The blonde waited for him to fully enter the water. He gathered up his courage and shook off his jeans, revealing his own crimson red swim gear. Stepping outside, he smiled.

"Well, hello there." He started shakily.

Yami jolted from his wading with a start.

"You again?"

Joey rubbed his palms together.

"Mind if I join you?"

Yami shrugged.

"I suppose."

Joey grabbed the hose and rinsed off his own feet; fumbling to regain balance, he could hear Yami chuckling in the background.

The laughing faded as Joey made a hard dive into the pool.

Yami grumbled, pulling at his sopping hair.

"Heh. Sorry about that!" Joey apologized.

Joey watched as Yami moved towards him.

"Have you worked for Seto long?" He asked.

"Only for a few weeks." Joey answered. "We've been friends, or at least tried to be friends, for a while."

Yami nodded slowly.

"Have you guys been cousins long?" Joey joked.

Not amused, Yami turned his back and began moving in the other direction.

"Seriously?! I'm kidding!"

"You're sparking immature small talk to make your way into more personal questions."

Joey pinched his nose, allowing the water to drip off.

"Hey, you asked me first!"

Yami spun around in the water.

"Did I ask if you were married?"

"You're wearing a ring! It's an _obvious_ question!"

Yami continued swimming in the opposite direction. Spinning too sharply, his leg scraped against the cement on the wall of the pool.

Joey approached him.

"Are you okay?!"

Yami hissed, pulling himself out of the water and examining the cut.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Joey exited the pool as well, coming along side of Yami.

"Why don't you come up to the guest room and I'll take care of it for you? You don't want it to get infected."

Yami scoffed.

"It's a simple cut, Joseph. It will stop bleeding by itself. I don't need your 'assistance', or anything else you're trying to offer…"

"I'm not offering anything. Let me give you a hand."

--

Yami eyed Joey like a hawk as he gingerly applied a healthy amount of peroxide to the long scrape on Yami's shin. His leg twitched when Joey's soft and gentle fingers brushed against the sensitive skin on his ankle.

The two boys had made light and harmless conversation for a while; Joey avoiding any tempering questions, and Yami apologizing for being so blunt. Once Joey had finished, Yami spoke again.

"Thank you, Joseph."

"Please," The blonde replied "Call me 'Joey'."

Yami smiled.

"Alright, Joey."

Yami tucked his legs under him as he sat on the edge of the bed; Joey remaining kneeled on the floor.

"How long are you here for?" Joey asked.

"Only for a couple of weeks. I wish I could stay longer, though. Japan is my home, after all."

Joey nodded.

"I think you should hang out for a little longer."

Yami chuckled. "We'll have to see if my schedule holds up. This won't be my only visit, you know."

Joey scooted from the floor to sit next to Yami on the bed. Yami reached over and grabbed one of his bags from the bedside table, removing some of the contents.

"Would you like a kiss?" Yami asked politely.

"Yes!"

Yami cocked his head, holding a bag of candy out to Joey.

"A _Hershey_ Kiss, I meant?"

"Oh…Oh! Right, right, of course. Uhh…sure!" Joey sputtered, taking a piece of chocolate from the bag and holding it in his now feverishly sweaty hands.

Smiling, Yami popped his own piece into his mouth and began fiddling with the wrapper.

"You seem uptight," He mentioned "Is something wrong?"

Joey sucked on his chocolate, using the melting substance as an excuse not to open his mouth. He shrugged and shook his head lightly.

Yami decided to change the subject.

"Seto sure does have a lot of money, doesn't he? It saddens me that he doesn't feel the need to be charitable. I do admire his affection for his younger brother, however. Mokuba's a lovely boy. Yesterday was the first time in years he and I have been able to go riding together again. We used to go all the time when I wasn't in school but lately I've been so busy…"

Joey fidgeted with himself as Yami continued to ramble. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it from his brain to his toes, which were curled around the edge of the bed frame with nervousness. Yami's dolling voice wasn't making the situation any easier.

"I do love to learn, though. So many children take education for granted nowadays. It's as if they feel that it's okay to sit around and do nothing for the rest of their lives. Math was my favorite subject when I was in high school. I know if I said that to anyone else they would laugh at me. But it's really not-

"I like you!"

Yami stopped abruptly.

"What…?"

Joey slammed his fists on his knees.

"I said I like you."

Yami stared at Joey in shock, his mouth slightly agape. It wasn't before long that Joey noticed he was smiling.

--

Kaiba peered at Yami and Joey through his sunglasses as he sipped on wine from the patio. The two boys were sitting on a blanket in the middle of Kaiba's yard having a picnic. He could hear Yami's deep laughter as he watched the blonde attempt to swat away mosquitoes. The sight sickened Kaiba.

"Would you like anything else, Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked.

"No." Kaiba stiffed. "That'll do for now."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba lifted his sunglasses to get a brighter look at the sight before him. Joey was poking playfully at Yami's nose and giving him little kisses on his cheek. Kaiba watched intently as Yami removed a grape from the vine and placed it on Joey's tongue as the blonde soon did the same for the other.

He saw Yami whisper something in Joey's ear before he stood up and began walking towards him. Kaiba immediately grabbed the newspaper off the side table.

"May I use your restroom?" Yami questioned kindly.

"Sure." Kaiba stated flatly.

He waited until Yami was completely out of sight before approaching the blonde.

"So…"

Joey looked up.

"So, what?"

"What's going here? What happened last night?"

Joey cracked the kink in his neck before shooting Kaiba a look.

"Nothing _happened_ last night."

Kaiba crossed his arms and leaned down so he was closer to the blonde's face.

"We still have a deal, don't we?"

Joey huffed a heavy breath through his nose, standing up to face Kaiba.

"I'm not making him do anything he promised he wouldn't do."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"But that's the fun of it, Wheeler. The ones who praise Jesus and pretend they're perfect are the first ones to say yes."

Joey pushed his face threateningly towards Kaiba's.

"Don't fuck with me, Kaiba."

"I will if you can't hold your own, remember?"

Joey sneered.

"You're an asshole."

"Maybe I should break Yami instead?" Kaiba taunted.

Joey reeled back, a disgusted look on his face.

"He's your cousin!"

"So? He's still cute."

Both boys watched as Yami exited the back door and began walking towards them. Kaiba kept his eyes on Yami.

"Tell you what, Wheeler. I'll pay you every cent I make of my sales if you do it. Trust me, you'll be one rich bastard."

Joey eyed Yami a few more times.

"Alright. But - give me some more time…"

"2 more days. That's it. If you can't do it, you're mine; and you're adorable, so I must say I hope you lose…"

Joey stiffened.

"I'm. Not. Doing it."

Kaiba chuckled.

"Fine."

Joey watched as Kaiba returned to resume his position on the patio. Yami tucked his arm around Joey's back.

"He seemed angry. Is everything alright?"

Joey sighed, leading Yami to sit back down on the blanket.

"Yeah. It's cool."

--

Joey lay in bed at his apartment listening to the thunderstorm outside. He played with one of the roses in the vase on his bedside table; a gift from Yami.

A loud knock at the door interrupted his thinking.

"One second!" Joey called, shooting off the bed to answer it.

Opening the door, Joey was surprised to see Yami. His face was wet; not with the rain, but with tears.

"Yami…?"

"Save it, Joey."

"Wha-

"Seto told me what you're doing!"

Joey paused. "…What?!"

"I came here to tell you that I am nobody's toy. I'm not a conquest. How dare you try to manipulate me!"

Joey shut the door and stood in front of it to prevent Yami from leaving.

"Manipulate you?"

Yami gesticulated wildly as he spoke.

"Seto told me you bet him that you could get me to sleep with you. Well guess what, Joey? You're wrong. You're nothing but a worthless, disgusting pig! I should've never trusted you!"

Joey pushed Yami backwards when he tried to make for the door.

"Wait a minute, Yami! Kaiba lied to you! _He_ is the one that made the bet! He knew that you wouldn't do it, so he's using this as en excuse to sleep with _me_!"

Yami took a breath and wiped at his face.

"You're a liar!"

Joey gripped his shoulders and forced Yami to face him.

"I'm not lying! I did go along with it in the beginning before I really fell in love with you, but once I did, I tried to get out of it because I wanted to protect you! Kaiba's not leaving me any choice, and I utmost refuse to sleep with him, so it's either him or you! You think you're supposed to wait until you're in love before you can have sex, but what is this?! Aren't _we_ in love?!"

Yami stopped. He dropped his soaking coat to the floor and threw his arms around Joey's neck, kissing him.

Joey watched him in awe and silence.

Yami removed the belt from his leather pants and leaned on the edge of the bed.

"Prove it."

Joey opened and closed his mouth several times before questioning him.

"Prove what?"

Yami approached Joey and tugged at the waist of his jeans.

"…Prove that you love me."

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, Joey became horribly nervous as Yami removed the ring from his finger and carelessly tossed it aside, climbing back onto the bed and spreading his legs.

Joey advanced slightly forward, only to be snatched at the arms by Yami and pulled into a kiss. His brain and heart were telling him no.

Joey's pulse pounded as Yami lightly gripped his hand and pressed it against his groin.

"Oh!" Yami moaned, enjoying the new sensations.

Yami felt his nerves boiling and his body screaming. He cupped Joey's face with one hand as he used the other to continue the ministrations.

"Joey! Please! I…Oh, please!"

Joey tightened his hand on Yami's middle as he felt Yami's nails driving into the back of his hand and the side of his face.

"Ugh! Joey, no. Make real love to me!"

Joey could see the noticeable bulge in Yami's pants and knew that his own would start forming soon if he didn't stop. He removed his own hand from Yami's private area and kissed the other's gently.

"No." He said sternly.

Yami's glazed eyes saddened,

"What…?" He whispered.

"Yami, don't feel like you have to do something because someone tells you to."

"But you said-

"I don't care what I said. We're not doing it."

Yami allowed more tears to fall before grabbing his belt and jacket and storming out of the apartment.

--

Kaiba moved his foot in a small circle as he lay upon his bed, slowly drinking a glass of wine. He brushed back the curtains over the windows occasionally to see if he could spot Joey's Corvette from where he was sitting. He smiled slyly, watching the car pull to a stop as Roland moved to park it while Joey made his way towards the front door of the mansion. He waited patiently for the knock at his door.

When it came, Kaiba stated coolly,

"Come in, Wheeler."

Joey barged through the wooden door and slammed it shut. His eyes beamed of hatred as they met with Kaiba's.

"What. Did you. Do?" The blonde whispered angrily.

Kaiba set down his glass and frowned childishly.

"What's the matter, Wheeler? Are you upset? Come, sit down; tell me _all_ about it…"

Joey ran a hand roughly through his hair and shot more devilish glances at Kaiba.

"You! You…parasite! You disgusting prick!" He shouted.

"Calm down, Wheeler," Kaiba coaxed playfully "What happened?"

Joey went to sit down on a chair, only to shoot right back up again.

"You told Yami that I was using him because I didn't wanna sleep with _you_."

Kaiba nodded.

"Yes…and?"

"We started arguing and then…"

Kaiba took another sip of wine. He waved his hand and encouraged Joey to continue.

Joey swallowed hard.

"He wanted to…he wanted to, you know. 'Do it'."

Kaiba inhaled sharply, sat up, and smiled.

"Did you?" He asked excitedly.

"No."

"No?"

Joey sat down beside him on the bed.

"It didn't feel right, Kaiba. I didn't want him to feel like he was being forced, or used, or anything. I guess I made him feel bad when I told him that people who are in love have sex. He took it the wrong way…"

"That must've been what he was crying about."

Joey stopped.

"What?"

Kaiba stood, kneeling against the frame of the window and taking another sip of wine.

"He came back here to get his stuff about an hour ago. He said that you and him had gotten into a fight, but he never mentioned any of those details. Poor thing. I still can't believe you said no, Wheeler. You're no better than he is…"

"Where did he go?" Joey asked.

Sighing, Kaiba looked down at his watch and tucked a hand into his pocket.

"He's on his way to the airport. He said he'd be better off going back to school. I think this whole trip was a mistake."

Joey remained silent.

"You know, Wheeler…" Kaiba began. "You didn't hold up your end of the bargain. I think you know what that means; and what a coincidence, we're _all alone_…"

Joey harshly brought out a hand when Kaiba began to advance towards him.

"I don't care what I said. I need to find him…"

He scurried out of the room, chased Roland down, got his keys, and scampered out to his car to hunt for Yami at the airport.

--

Yami let his luggage drag uselessly behind him as he began to approach the escalator. He missed Joey dearly and was horribly upset about the events of the previous night. He may have found love with Joey quickly, but it was real love; and the blonde's speech about love and sex made him regret ever getting the ring.

Stepping up onto the first stair, Yami had to swallow and bite back his tears as he allowed himself to be taken upwards. He wiped at his eyes when he felt tears slip through. It wasn't until then that he noticed the figure at the top.

Yami set his bag on the ground as he peered into Joey's quiet eyes.

"Joey…?" He whispered "What are you doing here?"

The blonde cupped Yami's face in his hands.

"I know it's only been a little while, but I love you, Yami. I don't want Kaiba to try and intimidate me, or you, or anyone. I didn't mean what I said about relationships. You and I can be in love like we are now and we don't have to _do_ anything…"

Yami frowned.

"But I_ want_ to…"

Joey paused and pursed his lips.

"No, Yami. It's okay."

Yami gripped Joey's forearms in his soft hands.

"Joey, listen. It's alright. I want to. I _need_ to…I'm twenty-one. I can't wait forever…"

Joey smiled as Yami lifted himself onto his tiptoes to kiss the blonde.

**(A/N: Is that lemon I smell?)**

Joey moved the front seat of the car forward and allowed Yami entrance to the backseat before climbing in to join him, kissing him ravishingly.

Yami dug his nails into the back of Joey's neck as Joey's tongue ran across his bottom lip. He immediately let the blonde enter as they began to explore each other's mouths.

Joey shed his own shirt and assisted Yami in removing his. He dipped down to take Yami's nipples into his mouth.

Yami tossed his head back and panted, sweat dripping from his forehead and he brought a hand to the back of Joey's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Joey came back up to take a breath and to gaze into Yami's eyes, asking for his permission to go futher.

Upon Yami's nod, Joey removed both his and Yami's pants until they were both stark naked. When Joey sensed that Yami was uncomfortable, he turned his head away, until he was turned back by Yami's gentle hand against his chin.

Yami was shaking; not only with passion, but with fear. He knew what would eventually happen would be painful…

When Joey leaned in to kiss Yami again, their full erections grazed, causing Yami to bring a hand to Joey's chest and push him away.

Joey raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You alright?" He whispered.

Yami breathed heavily, nodding.

"It's just…awkward, that's all."

Joey smiled, moving to kiss him again but making sure to maintain a healthy distance. Noting the reactions he had already gotten out of Yami from the previous night, Joey brought a hand down to touch Yami directly.

Yami gasped as Joey touched his length, gliding his hands up and down. He brought down his own hand to rest on top of Joey's until he was practically doing the movements himself.

Joey smiled and stopped his actions, positioning Yami's legs on top of his own so he was sitting on his lap. Yami seemed frightened by the change, but relaxed the more Joey coaxed him. The blonde lathered himself with the lotion he found in the glove department, noting that Yami's eyes were watching him the whole time with fear and curiosity.

"You'll be fine, okay? Don't worry." Joey whispered.

Yami nodded as Joey positioned himself at his entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Ow! Oh, God, that hurts!" Yami cried.

Joey remained still and allowed him to adjust.

"Trust me, it'll go away. You're fine."

Joey moved so Yami's back was against the seat and began to slowly move his hips.

Yami gasped at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

Joey then began to pump, moving Yami up and down, as the other still had trouble getting over the pain.

It was until the blonde had struck against Yami's prostate that Joey was aware of how vocal he really was.

"Oh, God, Joey! Oh! Please!"

Joey moved harder and faster the more Yami cried, hitting the same spot again and again.

"Joey! Oh, God! Oh, Joey, please!"

Tears coursed down Yami's face as he exhaled high, squeaky breaths and moans, keeping his head back until Joey brought it back down so they could kiss.

Yami panted heavily when he felt himself breaching.

"Ugh! Oh…Oh, Joey…I think…Oh!"

Upon coming himself, Joey continued his actions to allow the other to do the same.

"Joey! Please don't stop! Oh! JOEY!"

Yami's essence exploded between then as he lay against the seat, breathing heavily and crying.

"I love you, Joey." He whispered.

Joey smiled.

"I love you, too."

--

Joey finished polishing the new sports car he had purchased upon receiving his 250 million check from KaibaCorp. He admired his work before turning his attention back to the countryside estate he and Yami had bought after they got married. He could see the latter off in the back of the acre with Mokuba, riding a pure white Stallion. Waving to him, Joey headed back inside to request a fine dinner for him and Yami from their butler. He sat down on the couch in the living room and smiled at his new HD big screen TV.

He was going to have to remember to thank Kaiba…

THE END

Yay! That's it! Took me forever to type, too. But I prefer to do small, chunky lines instead of having big paragraphs because then you have to read more!

R&R!

GK09


End file.
